


Becoming the Porn Neighbors

by thewalrus_said



Series: Porn Neighbors [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, First Dates, First Time, Getting-To-Know-You Sex, Hand Jobs, Long Against-The-Door Makeouts, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, texas toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: Hi Yuuri! This is Viktor ))))) I’d love to meet up for coffee!!!!! When works for you?----Yuuri gave himself one last critical glance-over in the mirror and then made the decision to stop checking. He looked how he looked; five more minutes wouldn’t materially change anything. And he was going to be late.They’d agreed to meet in the cafe next door to their building. Yuuri had been there many times, but apparently Viktor had never eaten there, only taking his coffee to go. This, Yuuri had declared, was a travesty, and one they were going to rectify.(or, Viktor and Yuuri's first three dates)





	Becoming the Porn Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by the fact that my danged neighbors were watching porn again. Thanks to [Rae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuhi) and [Riki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki/pseuds/Riki) for beta!

_ Hi Yuuri! This is Viktor ))))) I’d love to meet up for coffee!!!!! When works for you? _

\----

Yuuri gave himself one last critical glance-over in the mirror and then made the decision to stop checking. He looked how he looked; five more minutes wouldn’t materially change anything. And he was going to be late.

They’d agreed to meet in the cafe next door to their building. Yuuri had been there many times, but apparently Viktor had never eaten there, only taking his coffee to go. This, Yuuri had declared, was a travesty, and one they were going to rectify.

Yuuri dashed out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened on the ground floor, but it did him no good; Viktor was already waiting by the cafe doors. He perked up and waved as soon as he saw Yuuri. Yuuri waved back and glared at the traffic light, willing it to turn green.

“Hi,” Yuuri said, once his enemy the traffic light had let him cross the street. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Oh, it’s okay!” Viktor said brightly. “I’m always late to things, I’ll be late next time.”

“Deal,” Yuuri said, making Viktor laugh. “Shall we go in?”

Yuuri knew the pace of the cafe well, and had timed it so they would be at the end of the lunch rush, so there were plenty of tables to choose from once they’d finished ordering at the counter. Viktor pointed to a small table in the corner by the window. “How does that seem?”

“Perfect,” Yuuri said, and led the way.

“I’m glad you wrote,” Viktor said once they’d settled themselves into chairs. “I was kicking myself for not getting your number when we met.”

Yuuri blushed. Viktor looked delighted. “I almost didn’t put my number on the note. My best friend made me, though.”

“I’ll have to thank them sometime,” Viktor said with a wink. A small, stupid grin fought its way onto Yuuri’s face, despite his best efforts.

Talking to Viktor was surprisingly easy, Yuuri found over the course of the next hour. He clearly didn’t find Yuuri’s simple little life boring at all, from the rapt attention on his face whenever Yuuri revealed a new detail, and he laughed uproariously at stories of Yuuri and Phichit’s misadventures in college. He had stories of his own to share, too, and by the end of it Yuuri’s stomach hurt from laughing and his face hurt from smiling. Viktor’s fingers brushed Yuuri’s when Yuuri held out a piece of danish for him to try, and Viktor insisted on Yuuri taking a bite of his muffin in exchange. Under the table, their knees pressed together. Yuuri was almost at the edge of his seat to reach, but the warm pressure and the way Viktor looked at him like they were sharing a joke together was worth it.

“What do you have planned for the rest of the day?” Viktor asked as they wandered back across the street to their building.

“Not much,” Yuuri said. He’d deliberately left it open, in fact. Just in case. “You?”

“Not much,” Viktor said with a smile.

They meandered over to the elevator. Yuuri was sure he’d never walked so slowly in his life. As Viktor reached out to press the button, his other hand slid across Yuuri’s where they hung between them. Yuuri gulped. “Do you want to come up to mine?” Yuuri asked.

When he gathered his courage and looked at Viktor, he was greeted with Viktor’s widest smile yet. “I’d love to, Yuuri,” he said.

In the elevator, Viktor’s hand brushed across his again. It was really irresponsible of Viktor to let his hand go swinging around like that, bumping into things. Yuuri took hold of it. Just to stop all the dangerous motion. Viktor’s fingers squeezed his own.

They had to let go at Yuuri’s door as Yuuri fumbled for his keys and swung the door open. “Welcome,” Yuuri said, waving a hand at his studio apartment, all of which was visible from the front door. “Make yourself at home.” He toed off his shoes. Viktor did the same. “Would you like something to drink?”

“I’m good,” Viktor said. His smile was softer now, less brilliant but more warm.

“Something to eat?”

“We just had something to eat.” There was a definite edge of laughter in Viktor’s voice now.

“Right, right, of course,” Yuuri said. He was definitely blushing again. Viktor’s eyes were very, very blue. “I’m just...”

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, taking a step forward. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want -”

“I want,” Yuuri said in a rush. “I definitely, definitely want.”

Viktor’s smile took on an edge of teeth. “Then can I kiss you?”

“Please do,” Yuuri whispered. Viktor leaned in.

His mouth was very, very good at kissing, Yuuri learned rapidly. Yuuri had done a fair bit of kissing in his time, and had received nothing but accolades for his work, but Viktor was teaching him a thing or two. Yuuri clutched a hand in his hair and one on his shoulder and held on for the ride.

Viktor’s hands crept lower, and lower, and lower, until they weren’t on Yuuri’s back at all. “You have,” he murmured between kisses, “the most fantastic ass I have ever held in my hands.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said against his chin. In the interests of fairness, he removed his hand from Viktor’s shoulder to the back pocket of his dark jeans. “Yours is quite nice too.”

Viktor honest-to-god _ giggled. _ “Can I take your shirt off?”

“Um.” Yuuri hadn’t thought of this. “Do you want to?”

“You can keep it on if you’re not comfortable,” Viktor said, his eyes boring into Yuuri’s. “But yes, I would like to see you.”

Yuuri considered for a moment, and, eh, fuck it. He took hold of the shirt and pulled it off over his head, tossing it in the vague direction of the couch.

Viktor’s eyes raked over his exposed torso, his oh-so-blue eyes darkening. “Gorgeous,” he said, and reached out a hand to trace a finger between the swells of Yuuri’s chest and down over his stomach.

“Fair’s fair,” Yuuri said, and put his hands at Viktor’s top button. He waited for Viktor’s nod before slipping it undone, and then the next, and the next. Before long Viktor’s shirt gaped open, revealing the perfectly sculpted pectorals and washboard abs Yuuri remembered. “You are unfairly beautiful,” Yuuri said, making his own explorations. “Knock it off.”

Viktor laughed, and when Yuuri looked at his face again, it was pink. Viktor pulled him into another kiss. His chest was warm against Yuuri’s, his nipples hard little peaks digging into Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri wanted to devour him.

“Bed’s this way,” he said, once his mouth was his own again, and led Viktor by the hand over to it. Viktor pressed himself all up against Yuuri’s back and set his mouth to worrying the skin at the juncture of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. Yuuri let out a shocked little moan and slid a hand into Viktor’s hair. “Hhhhhhhha....” he slurred. He swallowed and tried again. “How do you want to do this?”

“Hmmmmm,” Viktor said into Yuuri’s shoulder. “I could just have you like this.” His hand dipped low, fingers dancing along the waistband of Yuuri’s jeans. “But it seems a shame to waste this bed. What do you think?”

Yuuri spun in Viktor’s arms and took hold of his face with one hand, tugging him into a deep kiss. Pulling him forward, he stepped backwards until his knees hit the bed and let himself fall backward, shuffling until he was firmly on the bed. Viktor followed, kneeling down and holding himself over Yuuri as they kissed. Groping blindly, Yuuri’s fingers hit Viktor’s thigh and moved up until he found the fly of his jeans and could fumble it open. “Fuck,” Viktor gasped as Yuuri’s fingers brushed the line of his cock. “Fuck, okay,” and then he was grappling with Yuuri’s pants.

Yuuri shoved Viktor’s pants open and slipped his hand down into the briefs underneath until he could wrap his fingers around Viktor’s cock. Viktor cursed again and kissed Yuuri hard, teeth digging into Yuuri’s lip as his own hand finally made it inside Yuuri’s boxers.

From there it was a blind dance of moving hands and slack mouths pressed together, breath coming hard and heavy for both of them. For about a minute, anyway, at which point Viktor gave a sharp moan and came all over Yuuri’s hand.

“Fuck,” Yuuri said, a little thrown by the sudden end.

“Ah,” Viktor gasped. His cheeks were pink again. “Aha. Huh. Sorry, that, um, happens sometimes. Really sorry.”

“Shit,” Yuuri said. “It’s fine. Really. More than fine. Really kind of hot, actually. Is that fetishizing? I’m sorry, I don’t mean to.”

Viktor kissed him. “You’re fine. Here, tilt up a little bit?” He pulled at Yuuri’s hip until Yuuri rolled up onto one side, and slid in behind him. “There, that’s better.” He wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s cock again and set his teeth back into his neck. And really, with that kind of encouragement, Yuuri didn’t last that much longer anyway.

After Yuuri had come and they both cleaned themselves up with tissues from his bedside table, they flopped onto their backs and caught their breath. “You could teach me a thing or two about kissing,” Yuuri said, flipping his hand tiredly onto Viktor’s chest.

Viktor huffed a laugh. “Funny,” he said. “I was thinking the same about you.” He tilted his head down to look at Yuuri and smiled.

Eventually, a noise started emanating from Viktor’s pants. He pulled out his phone and scowled at it. “Just my alarm,” he said, tapping at the phone until it shut up. “It’s about time for my dog’s afternoon walk.”

“Your what.” Yuuri sat up. “You have a dog?”

Viktor sat up too. “Yes! Her name is Makkachin.”

“Viktor.” Yuuri locked his eyes onto Viktor’s. “How did we talk for an hour and then have sex and you didn’t mention you have a dog?”

Viktor grinned. “I take it you like dogs?”

Yuuri put a hand to either side of Viktor’s face. “Viktor. Take me to the dog.”

Viktor leaned forward and kissed him. “Alright. Let’s go meet Makkachin. If I’m going to get serious about you, you need her approval anyway.”

Yuuri stumbled to his feet, did up his pants, and went in search of his shirt. Viktor followed him after a moment, doing up the buttons of his own shirt. “Is she a good girl?” Yuuri asked, shoving his feet back into his shoes.

“She’s the _ best _ girl,” Viktor said, following suit.

“Right. Stupid question. Of course she is.”

In the elevator, Yuuri’s fingers twitched against his thigh until Viktor reached over and took his hand. “Don’t be nervous,” Viktor said, his smile evident even though Yuuri was staring straight ahead.

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Yuuri muttered as the doors opened.

“She’ll like you, she likes nice people that I like,” Viktor said, leading him out and down the hall to his door.

“And you like me?” Yuuri asked. Just to be sure.

Viktor threw him a glowing, laughing look as he unlocked the door. “I like you, Yuuri. Makka!” he called, stepping through and holding it open for Yuuri. “I’m home, darling!”

The biggest poodle Yuuri had ever seen came tearing around the corner, running into Viktor’s legs with an audible thud. He was laughing openly now, crouching down to ruffle her ears and kiss her on the top of her head. “Say hi to Yuuri,” he said, standing and gesturing to Yuuri.

Makka huffed and stood on her hind legs, draping her front paws over Yuuri’s shoulders and giving his face a long lick. “Oh my god,” Yuuri said, hugging her. “I’ve been blessed.”

“Do you like her?” Viktor asked. When Yuuri tore his eyes from the dog to look at him, his face was nervous.

“I love her,” Yuuri said sternly, following her down when she took her paws off his shoulders and sank back to all fours. “I’m stealing her. She’s mine now.”

“Nooooooooo,” Viktor said. “If you steal her you have to take me too.”

“Hmm,” Yuuri said. “Tempting.” Viktor blushed. “You said you had to take her for a walk?”

“There’s a dog park not far that we usually go to on the weekends,” Viktor said. “Want to come?”

“I’d love to,” Yuuri said, and laid a smacking kiss onto Makkachin’s nose.

The dog park was ten minutes away by foot, and Makkachin realized where they were going after about three and started dancing around Viktor’s feet, nearly making him trip. It was the funniest thing Yuuri had ever seen. Viktor had laden Yuuri with a bag of balls and toys before they left, but once they got to the park and removed her leash she was off like a shot, making for a dachshund that started barking once it saw her. “She’ll be back,” Viktor said. “She’s just got to greet her best friend first.”

“I love her,” Yuuri said again. “Viktor, I _ love _ her.”

In answer, Viktor put his hands on either side of Yuuri’s face and kissed him, hard. “People who love my dog are hot,” he murmured.

“Are there people who don’t love your dog?” Yuuri asked, a little dazed. “She’s perfect.”

“There are people with ugly souls, yes,” Viktor said. “I don’t associate with them once I know.”

At this point, Makkachin came bounding back and nearly knocked Yuuri over. He extracted a ball from the bag and threw it and she went tearing off again.

Despite the gray in Makkachin’s fur, she kept him busy for nearly two hours, throwing balls and chasing after her. At one point she managed to actually knock him down, and licked all over his face. It was heaven. Finally, though, she flopped down next to him, panting hard, and Viktor caught up to them. “Time to head back, Makka girl?” he crooned, scritching her head. “You played hard. Both of you,” he said, looking over at Yuuri. “Ready to go home?”

Makkachin obligingly stood up and they made their way slowly back to their building. Yuuri made no effort to press the button for his floor when they got to the elevator, and Viktor reached over and took his hand again. Once inside Viktor’s apartment, Makkachin went back into the room she had been in the first time, which Yuuri assumed to be Viktor’s bedroom, and Viktor pulled Yuuri into the middle of the living room and kissed him again.

“My face is covered in dog slobber,” Yuuri made a valiant effort at pointing out, but Viktor just licked along his lower lip and then sank his teeth into it, so eventually Yuuri gave up and stuck to moaning.

“Would you have any objections to my blowing you?” Viktor said, punctuated with a little nibble onto Yuuri’s earlobe. No one had ever nibbled Yuuri’s earlobe before, not in real life. It was shockingly knee-weakening.

“Not at all,” Yuuri said.

“Great!” Viktor smacked a kiss onto his lips and pulled back. “Wait here.” He darted into the kitchen and returned with a dish towel. “Pants down, sit on that on the couch?”

Yuuri obliged, spreading his knees as far as he could go with his pants and underwear around his ankles. Viktor pulled out his wallet and produced a condom, which Yuuri rolled onto his rapidly-awakening cock. “Excellent,” Viktor said, settling himself over the stretch of Yuuri’s waistband between his legs. He kissed Yuuri again, long and deep and lingering, and one hand stole under Yuuri’s shirt to sneak up and rub across a nipple. “You’re so hot, Yuuri,” Viktor said, trailing kisses down his neck before ducking his head down into Yuuri’s lap.

“You’re the hot one,” Yuuri said as Viktor craned his neck to press a kiss to the base of Yuuri’s cock. “Aha. Ohhhhhhhhhhh boy. Seriously, though, have you ever looked into a mirror? _ Shit,” _ he added, as Viktor kissed up his length.

Viktor winked at him. “We can both be hot, Yuuri.”

“I suppose,” Yuuri said. Viktor beamed at him and opened his mouth, sliding it around Yuuri’s head and sinking down. Yuuri ran a palm over the silver fall of Viktor’s hair and moaned.

When he came back up, he looked up at Yuuri. “You can pull a little bit if you want to. I like that,” he said, and bent back to his work. Yuuri put his hand on the top of Viktor’s head, twisted a little bit of hair around his fingers, and gave a soft tug. Viktor’s moan reverberated around Yuuri’s cock in his mouth. Yuuri tugged harder, and Viktor groaned louder.

There followed a period of time without much talking, wherein Yuuri pulled at Viktor’s hair while gasping and cursing, and Viktor attempted to extract Yuuri’s brains through his cock. He did a wonderful job of it too, and despite their earlier tumble Yuuri was on the edge soon enough. A soft rustling from Viktor’s lower body drew what was left of his attention. “Oh, god, are you touching yourself,” spilled out of Yuuri’s mouth. “Are you touching yourself while you suck my cock, how are you _ so hot all the time? _ Oh fuck,” and with that Yuuri came, pulsing into the condom between the tight vise of Viktor’s lips and cheeks.

Viktor pulled off and rested his cheek on Yuuri’s thigh, the hand between his own legs moving faster. Once Yuuri had some motor control back, he made grabby hands at Viktor. “Come up here and I’ll do that.”

“No need,” Viktor gasped. “Just kiss me?” Yuuri obliged, one hand reaching up into his hair to give a final sharp tug, and Viktor cried out into his mouth and shuddered.

Viktor’s mouth went a little slack, but Yuuri thought that a poor reason to stop kissing him and so he continued, licking and nipping at Viktor’s mouth until the other man could get control of his lips enough to kiss back. Viktor gave a low groan, slipping his kisses down over Yuuri’s chin and onto his throat. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he mumbled into Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri petted his hair and kissed the top of his head, sure in his heart that it would be the other way around.

Finally, Viktor stood, allowing Yuuri to stand as well and remove the condom. Viktor directed him to the bathroom trash can and followed him in to wash his hands. Yuuri’s stomach grumbled, making Viktor laugh. “I’m a little hungry too,” Viktor confessed. “Especially since I didn’t get to swallow.”

_ Not now, _ Yuuri told his cock. “I made a batch of pesto earlier this week,” he said aloud. “I was going to put it over some pasta for dinner. You’re invited.”

“Hmm,” Viktor said, tapping his lips. “Homemade pesto and a beautiful man? Tempting, tempting.”

“I even have Texas Toast?”

“Sold,” Viktor said. “I’m always a slut for Texas Toast.”

“Good to know.”

Viktor made himself an absolute _ nuisance _ in Yuuri’s kitchen, despite being banished to the main room due to lack of space. “Oh, can I just grab a glass of water,” and then draping himself all along Yuuri’s back to reach the cabinet. Yuuri could see straight through him. Viktor was beaming all the while, which didn’t help his case.

Finally, despite all the attendant distractions, Yuuri pulled the Texas Toast out of the oven and turned the heat off. “Dinner is served,” he announced. “I left the pasta and sauce separate so you can get as much or as little as you want.”

“Oh, as much,” Viktor said. “I love pesto.” Yuuri scootched around him out of the kitchen so Viktor could have first crack at the food. Viktor’s hand somehow contrived to slide up his thigh as he passed. The man was a _ menace. _

Yuuri hadn’t inherited his father’s gifts in the kitchen, but he had managed to wrangle the man’s pesto recipe and enough practice under his tutelage to do it justice. Viktor’s eyes closed on the first bite and he let out a frankly indecent sound. “This is _ delicious, _ Yuuri,” he said, eyelids fluttering open coyly. “You’ve been holding out on me.”

“I only break out the pesto once things look like they’re getting serious,” Yuuri said. “It’s too dangerous otherwise.”

“I’m flattered,” Viktor said, batting his eyelashes. He managed to look both ridiculous _ and _seductive while doing so. Yuuri took a bite of pasta instead of responding.

Their plates cleared and the sauce pot soaking in the sink, Yuuri led Viktor across the main room to where his shoes lay waiting for him. “I had a wonderful time with you today, Yuuri,” Viktor said, slipping them on.

“I had a great time too,” Yuuri said. “We should do this again sometime.”

Viktor beamed at him. “I’d love to.”

They made their way over the door. “Goodbye kiss?” Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded and leaned in.

There was _ nothing _ ‘goodbye’ about the kiss Viktor gave him, and Yuuri thought about protesting, but instead he slung his arms around Viktor and tried to keep up. Viktor moved him around until Yuuri felt the wood of the door pressed against his back and he clutched at Viktor’s hips and whimpered.

“You need to go,” Yuuri whispered as Viktor moved his kisses down to his jawline. “You need to leave.” He got a hand into Viktor’s hair and tilted him until their mouths were connected once more, tongue moving hungrily between Viktor’s lips. Viktor hummed. “Leave, so I can... probably masturbate,” Yuuri gasped.

Viktor grinned and pressed their hips together. “I can take care of that for you.”

“Mmf,” Yuuri said. “No. _ No. _ I’m not the sort of boy who puts out three times on the first date.”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor said. “We’re on at least our third date.”

“At least?” Yuuri said. “No, don’t answer that.” Viktor opened his mouth anyway, so Yuuri really had no choice but to kiss him quiet again.

“When can I see you again?” Viktor said, peeling himself ever-so-slowly away from Yuuri.

“Um.” It was hard to remember his calendar when Viktor’s knees were still slotted in between his own. Yuuri put his hands on Viktor’s hips and pushed slightly until the situation was resolved. “I have plans after work tomorrow but I’m free Tuesday for dinner.”

“Perfect,” Viktor said. “I’ll cook this time. Do you like beets?”

“Um, I like them well enough?”

“That’ll do.”

Eventually Yuuri shuffled Viktor out the door. He leaned in for one proper goodbye kiss and then slammed the door in his face. He could hear Viktor’s laugh through it. “I’ll see you Tuesday!” Viktor called.

“See you Tuesday,” Yuuri said, his forehead pressed his forehead against the door. He groaned once, knocked his head against the door, and went to go answer the million and one texts Phichit had no doubt sent him over the course of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://thewalrus-said.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/thewalrus_said)!


End file.
